particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Legislative Assembly of Agatha
The Legislative Assembly of Agatha (Sullestian: Kotiin Lainsäädäntökokous, Kazulianisk: Lovgivende Forsamling av Agatha), commonly known as the Agathan Assembly 'is the legislative body with power to make legislation, vary taxes and scrutinise the Agathan Government. The Assembly comprises 30 members, who are known as Assembly Members, or AMs (''Edustajakokouksen Jäsenet). Constitutionally, the largest party/coalition of the assembly forms the Agathan Government. The Assembly was created by the Government of Agatha Act 4690, which followed a referendum in 4685. Prior to the referendum, there existed no Legislative Assembly with no powers to initiate primary legislation unless specifically granted to the municipal government via emergency provisions by the government. Its primary law-making powers were enhanced following a Yes vote in the referendum, forming a constitutionally binding legislative assembly and also making it possible for it to legislate without having to consult the Stortinget in the 20 areas that are devolved. Devolved areas include health, education, economic development, transport, the environment, agriculture, local government and some taxes. Buildings '''Hallinto The Hallinto Building or the Hallinto is the seat of the Legislative Assembly of Agatha. It houses the debating chamber and several committee rooms for the assembly. The building was opened by King Olaf V in 4700 and costed around 60.4 million krona. The Hallinto building is apart of the Legislative Assembly estate or "Great Space" (Loistava Tila), ''which includes the Cabildo building and Kivimäki House. Legislative powers '''Devolved Areas' As per the Government of Agatha Act, the Legislative Assembly maintains legislative competence to craft law on the following administrative and policy areas: * Agriculture, fisheries, forestry and rural development * Ancient monuments and historic buildings * Culture * Economic development * Education and training * Environment * Food * Health and health services * Highways and transport * Housing * Justice * Local government * Public administration * Police * Social welfare * Sport and recreation * Tourism * Town and country planning * Water and flood defence The parliament may levy its own taxes, however income taxes remain the exclusive domain of the central government. The Agathan Government may never levy new taxes, nor spend funds unless it has been specifically authorised to do so by the Legislative Assembly. It may spend funds raised by taxes from the federal government, although such spending must still be approved by the Legislative Assembly. The Legislative Assembly also has the ability to amend Agatha's constitution, although this power is subject to the oversight and approval of the Stortinget. Relationship with government Parliament functions as the legislative branch of the Agathan government. It passes laws or amends existing laws to assist in the governance of the state on behalf the Agathan people, to whom the Assembly is answerable through elections. Agatha uses a blend of statutory law and common law. The parliament makes statutory law while common law is decided by the judicial branch of government. Minister-President and Ministry The leader of the political party or coalition with a majority of seats in the Legislative Assembly forms a government. The leader of that party is appointed Minister-President of Agatha and other senior members are appointed ministers with various portfolio responsibilities. The Minister-President and the Ministers are generally responsible for tabling legislation to the Assembly. The Minister-President is, for the most part, the most powerful executive role within the Agathan Government. Similarly, the Ministers each oversee a specific task related to a chief responsibility of the government. The Minister-President and the Ministry separately form the Agathan Government's executive branch. The ministers form the cabinet, a group who meets to discuss and decide the direction of the government. Their specific roles and responsibilities are determined by their party caucuses. There are currently twenty-two ministers within the cabinet. Some responsibilities are delegated to fourteen parliamentary secretaries, who act as junior ministers and usually do not sit in cabinet meetings. The ministers are also referred to as "the front bench" as they sit on the benches at the front of each legislative chamber. The Minister-President and the Ministers must be sitting assembly members. Category:Agatha Category:Politics of Agatha Category:Kazulia Category:Government and politics of Kazulia Category:Government of Agatha Category:Legislatures of Kazulia